


Uwu

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: I have to blame everyone in the K Company discord for this.We’re all cursed in this together, my friends lolThis is technically The Pacific fanfiction but like…look once you read it you’ll understand ok.Don’t judge it’s been a long day and I needed an outlet so…this.
Kudos: 2





	Uwu

“He won’t fuckin’ believe it,” Snafu smirked, joining the rest of them as they stared down the newest drafted Marine. 

He was an anomaly, having arrived alone. He was clearly nervous, and scared of everyone else to the point of just saluting whoever walked past him, whenever they walked by him, no matter what else was going on. 

“Oh, he will,” Eugene said, puffing on his pipe. “Watch me.” 

He stalked over to the boot, nodding at the immediate and panicked salute that greeted him. 

“Hewwo,” he said, and bit back a smile. If he smiled, then the whole experiment would fail. “My name’s Euwugene.” 

The boot’s face was a mixed bag of fear, confusion, and something Eugene could only call disgust, though it seemed much harsher than that. “Um. Your name is-” 

“DID I STUTTER, BOOT?!” Eugene shouted to hide the laugh he could no longer tamp down, and watched as the boot stumbled over to Snafu. 

“He’s fuckin’ with me, right?” 

“Nah, that’s his name. You gonna be disrespectful to a combat veteran like that, son?” Snafu snarled. “What about my name? Think you can manage Mewwiel? Or is that too goddamn hard?” 

“What,” the boot said in a way that it was less a question, and more a pure expression of fear. “C’mon, guys-” 

“Buwgin,” Snafu called, and Eugene caught the smile threatening to break across his face. “Meet this new asshole, help us teach him some manners.” 

“What’s his problem?” Burgin asked, grinning.

“No goddamn respect for a man’s name, and how to say it right,” Eugene interjected. 

“That so?” Burgin walked towards the quaking soldier. “My name is Womus V. Buwgin. Think you can say that, boot?” 

“Please stop,” the man was begging now, his eyes scanning the landscape, apparently searching for anyone else to help him.

As if by magic, Ack Ack trotted over, and Eugene feared the worst. The fun was surely over. 

Ack Ack winked at him. “There a problem here, boot? You givin’ Euwugene, Mewwiel, and Womus trouble?” 

That did it, and the dam broke. Eugene nearly dropped his pipe as he cackled, Snafu and Burgin following suit as they lost their shit. 

“Wha…I…” 

“Consider it a hazing, boot. Say, what’s your name?” Ack Ack asked. 

They waited with baited breath. 

“Jim,” the soldier’s voice was quaking, even as they all groaned in disappointment. 

“We can’t use that for this!” Snafu shouted. “Your name doesn’t work with it. You gotta a nickname or somethin’?” 

“I mean…my sister used to make fun of me for this but…I always liked the name Timothy better so-” 

“Timwothy!” Burgin crowed, and a cheer went up. 

Jim still looked painfully confused and afraid, but a shaky smile appeared nonetheless. Eugene figured he’d stay that happy until he realized that it wasn’t just for the joke.

That would be his new nickname. Sledgehammer, Burgie, Snafu, and Timwothy, fighting the good fight together.


End file.
